ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Junkman and the Ray of Mystery
The Junkman and the Ray of Mystery is the 29th Tomas 10 episode. Plot The Junkman and the Ray of Mystery At 11:00 at night in an abandoned observatory is the Junkman. The Junkman is working on the giant telescope. “And now for the finishing touch,” he starts then pulls something out of his bag “the Blue Manta.” The next day was a nice warm summers day. That afternoon we were walking through a gator fest that Fer brought us to. “Tomas Santi come here look.” Fer said to us. We looked to see three eggs on the ground. “This is a rare sight to see alligators be born and crawl into the water to start their lives.” Fer explained to us. The baby alligators came out of their shells and headed into the water, and everyone cheered. Suddenly, the three babies head out of the water and hide in nearby grass, which puzzles everyone. “They’re alligators what are they scared of?” I asked confused. Then we heard the crowd screaming and we looked to see why. They were yelling and running from a giant mutant frog. The mutant frog attacks the crowd with its tongue and they avoid it. Right there, the Junkman was in front of me, this time, wearing two giant metal arms that shot lasers and red goggles. He told me that “It’s easy to track you with his aliens.” Then he ordered his mutant frog to attack me. I was able to avoid his attack, and I prepared the watch. Then I transform into Putty. Putty had great strength, but wasn’t able to carry the weight of the mutant frog. I was able to get the frog off me. The only choice seemed to be to avoid the frog. So I headed into the swamp to get away from the frog. Alligators noticed Putty and tried to snap at him, thinking that he's something to be eaten. I manage to get out of the water and look for something to defend myself. Putty then grabs a nearby novelty alligator and hit the mutant frog towards the Junkman. The mutant frog got knocked down. The Junkman realized that the mutant frog was no match for Putty so instead of continuing the fight, he hops on the frogs back and leaves. “What was that all about?” Santi asked. “I don’t know, but what I’ve learned from the Junkman is he always had a better back up plan.” Fer replied. “We better follow him before he has a chance to make his next move.” Fer instructed. We find a motorboat and start to ride down the swamp river. We are all looking for the Junkman or anywhere he might be. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard from behind. It appeared to be a giant mutant bug. It might have been from a bee because it had a giant stinger on its tail. The mutant bug tries to attack us but Fer is able to steer the boat so we dodge it. The bug tries to catch us but Fer keeps on dodging it. “Now would be a good time to turn into an alien.” Santi suggests. So I turn the dial and transform into Icepick. “Time to ice this bug.” I said. Unfortunately the bug led us to a path of trees. “Tomas look ahead” Fer informs. I turn around to see the trees. “I got it.” I said then turned both my hands into long sharp blades. Then I went to the front of the boat and started slicing all the trees, in front of us, apart. We managed to get out of it with no harm. The mutant bug sees we got out and heads back to our boat, though Fer was able to splash water into it an I froze the water which splashed ice shards. Next the bug it flies away. We figure it is going to where the Junkman is, so we follow it. We find ourselves at the old observatory, and inside, we find the giant ray that the Junkman had built. Out of nowhere, the mutant frog jumps onto our boat, smashing it into pieces. But we managed to get to safety. The Junkman tells us. “Hello again. Do you like my device. I was able to build it thanks to the Blue Manta. The one that you helped me get remember? Anyways I plan to completely change life on Earth by pointing the ray’s signal into a nearby satellite, thus delivering it all over the Earth.” “You can’t do that.” I say to him. “Sure I can I just aim the ray.” he replies. “No, I mean I’m not gonna let you.” I replied then slammed down on the watch transforming into Common Cold. “Well to experiment my hypothesis,” he starts then he points the Ray of Mystery towards Santi. He inserts his giant hands into the device, and activates it. The flash of light heads towards Santi, but Fer pushes him out, though he ends up to be the one to be mutated. Fer grows an extra arm and becomes deflated. “Ooh, didn’t see that coming.” he says. “How about this!” I say then launch three mud balls at him. However he was protected by his mutant frog. Next the giant frog and the bug surrounds me. The Junkman then shoots the ray at Common Cold, though, being an alien, it doesn’t affect him. “Ha didn’t see that coming did you.” I tease. “Well it is a mystery how it reacts to things.” he replies. “How about this. Instead of modifying your DNA, How about I end your life instead.” he says. Then he orders his pets to get rid of me. The giant frog attempts to whip me with is tongue, but I manage to dodge. Unfortunately, that lead me closer to the bug, which grabbed me and started flying around. “Let me go!” I say to it then I manage to slam a mud ball in its face. Next I weaken it with my disease ray. Common Cold was able to bring the bug down into the water. However then the frog jumped in after me and wrapped its tongue around me. So in return I use my disease ray on it and the frog lets go of me. But now I’m suffering with water and can‘t hold my breath much longer. I manage to get back up to the surface. Meanwhile Santi runs up the stairs and the Junkman aims the ray at him. He was fast enough to get away from his attack. Although the bug was able to survive, even when it was in the water for a time. It attacks him, though he finds a way to get into the ray machine. Luckily enough, the doorway was too small for bug to enter. Then I prepare to take on more as the mutant frog comes out of the water to fight. I try to shoot m disease ray at it but the mutant frog was able to dodge the blast. Then launches its tongue at me and I fire again. I land the hit and the frog is taken down, however it managed to get it’s tongue on me sending us both into water. I try my acid spit, but is neutralized by the water. Then the frog brought me into its mouth and swallowed me. Then suddenly the frog feels week and bad. It gets out of the water and faints. Next Common Cold’s gas comes out of its nostrils and reforms. I defeated the mutant frog but now I had the mutant bug. It swooped down and aimed its stinger at Common Cold. Then I dodged the bug and it broke through landing in the water. Quickly I used my sticky sneeze to trap the bug. “Yeah! Two down one to go.” I said. Santi (inside the machine) tries to find the Blue Manta, just as the Junkman was ready to activate the ray. Common Cold delays the activation, by running and dodging making it difficult for him to aim. The Junkman attempts to do it again. But this time, the ray doesn't turn on, and Santi comes out to show him that he took back the Blue Manta. “Got it!” he says. The Junkman heads up to get it back, but I used Common Cold’s disease ray to blast myself up there and I was able to take the Junkman down and knock him out. Then I turned back to normal. Santi and I head down to see Fer and we are disappointed in how it all turned out. Then I get an idea. I take the Blue Manta from Santi and tell him to fire up the machine. Then I head back into the machine then come back out and tell Santi to fire it. My plan had worked and the ray had reversed the effect, and Fer was back to normal. Then I explained that I put the Blue Manta in backwards, and hoped that it would reverse the mutation. “Nice work you two.” Fer says to us. “It’s not over yet.” we hear the Junkman say. Then he gets up and takes out four laser pistols. He tries shooting us. We all duck for cover and I look at the watch it is still red. Luckily it suddenly turns to green. I turn it on and transform into Spykeback. Then I shoot a few spikes at him he ricochets them off. Then I take out his laser pistols. “You lose Junkman.” I say to him. “Not yet” he replies then pulls out a remote control for the Ray. He aims it and fires. Just in time I fire a ten foot long spike out of my chest and destroys the machine. Unfortunately that also cause it to discharge and strikes me. I see a bright light and get knocked out. To Be Continued... Plot *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Junkman *Giant Frog *Mutant Bug Aliens used *Putty *Spykeback *Common Cold Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes